


Отпечаток

by VernonDudley



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VernonDudley/pseuds/VernonDudley
Summary: девочки в одном номере - это разумная экономия для тренировочного лагеря
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki
Kudos: 5





	Отпечаток

**Author's Note:**

> написано на WTF Battle 2020 за команду WTF Kuroko no Basuke, бета - Элот

У Рико не было никаких проблем с Момои Сацуки. Хьюга был неправ. Изуки был неправ. Весь баскетбольный клуб Сейрин был неправ. И выражение чистого ужаса на их лицах даже не доставляло ей удовольствия — потому что их испугал не режим тренировок во время лагеря с Тоо, а то, что она будет жить в одной комнате с Момои.

Да ладно. Она знала, что в какой-нибудь момент это обязательно произойдет — даже если твоя команда взяла Зимний кубок, даже если школа увеличила финансирование баскетбольного клуба, это не значит, что тренеру полагается отдельная комната. Скорее произойдет так, что всех немногочисленных девочек тренировочного лагеря запихнут в один номер. Им вообще повезло, что их только двое — у Тоо были еще девочки-помощницы, но их в лагерь не взяли.

Ну и, может, она правда была не совсем в восторге. Но это был их первый тренировочный лагерь после каникул. И никакая Момои Сацуки со своими шутками про сиськи и со своими сиськами не помешает ей устроить своей команде полный и полюбовный ад.

***

— Я не поеду в лагерь, — сказал Изуки на следующий день за обедом, сжал свою книжечку и нервно улыбнулся. Хьюга поперхнулся и кинул на него яростный взгляд. — Ну, я подумал, учеба, все такое…

После обеда, по пути в класс, Рико остановилась у двери так, чтобы ее не было видно, и прислушалась.

— Ты не можешь меня там бросить! — орал Хьюга шепотом. Она заглянула внутрь, и он поспешно выпустил рубашку Изуки. Изуки улыбнулся ей своей лучшей улыбкой, полной непонятной гордости от того, что никто опять не понял его шутку.

Когда до лагеря осталось три дня, она почему-то три раза подряд уронила на тренировке свой телефон. В третий раз ей его подал посеревший Митобе. Кога забросил руку ему на плечо и утащил разминаться, Кагами подхватил его с другой стороны, и она расслышала что-то про “битое стекло в туфли” и “это у балерин, идиот”, “а кто знает этих девчонок”.

Она написала Теппею:

“Я правда была такой злой в прошлый раз? После онсена с Тоо?”

Часов через 10 (чертова разница во времени) он ответил ей, собрав, кажется, в одном сообщении все эмодзи с оружием, что были в лайне.

Ну и ладно.

***

Первым, что она увидела в дверном проеме номера, были голые ноги Момои. Они свешивались с кровати, стопа двигалась чему-то в такт, мелькали накрашенные голубым лаком ногти. Если провести взглядом вверх, то через какую-то совершенно невообразимую длину ноги заканчивались шортами.

Рико не впала в ступор, просто, ну, ноги правда были красивые. Чего бы и не посмотреть на такие. Ну правда. Она просто привыкла смотреть на мужские ноги. Это был вопрос насмотренности.

Ноги напряглись, и в дверной проем высунулась длинноволосая голова.

— Рико-сан! — Момои ослепительно улыбнулась и сдернула наушники. — Я заняла эту кровать, ты не против?

Она спрыгнула с кровати, и за следующую минуту Рико узнала, что Тоо приехали на полдня раньше, и половина номеров была еще занята, и Дай-чан себя вел как сонная скотина, Имаеши-сан как чувствовал, позвонил, по нему не скажешь, но он беспокоится, и что в столовой очень вкусная рыба из местной реки, и что в прошлом году здесь тренировалась хорошая университетская команда, и надо пойти вместе, попросить нормальные одеяла.

Рико чувствовала себя медленной, неповоротливой, краснеющей черепахой. Наверное, было еще рано выдыхать, но она вдруг поняла, как старательно не думала о том, что им предстоит жить вместе неделю и “ну ладно, я же буду приходить только поспать”. Что Момои — не та вредная девчонка, на которую она орала в онсене. Ну, не только.

— Так жаль, что Имаеши-сан уже выпустился, — осторожно сказала она. Момои закивала:

— Ваши все приехали?

— Некоторых пришлось уговаривать, — Рико хмыкнула. — Ну, учеба, все такое.

***

— Университет Кюсю, — прохрипел Изуки и перевернулся на живот.

— Иди ты со своим Кюсю, — Хьюга раскинулся звездочкой и глубоко дышал. — Я никогда не сдам вступительные.

Ниго тявкнул и попытался облизать Хьюге лицо, и Рико навела на них прицел камеры, щелкая. Хьюга вздрогнул от электронного сигнала затвора, увидел ее и сказал:

— Нет.

Рико развела руки и поднесла к губам свисток.

— Не делай этого! — простонал Изуки. Она широко улыбнулась и дунула в свисток.

— Перерыв окончен, безответственный капитан, безответственный вице-капитан, — Рико шутливо поклонилась. — Убежали, еще и собаку забрали…

Ниго подбежал к ней и радостно облаял. Он был так счастлив, что люди наконец додумались отвезти его на природу, и уже стал бесспорной звездой лагеря. Вчера, например, он мастерски разрешил назревающий между их командами конфликт, когда просто пришел и заснул на Аомине. Даже Вакамацу познал умиление. Рико его понимала — Момои показывала ей фото.

Сама Рико пропустила все веселье, потому что говорила по телефону с отцом. В последнее время тот не так охотно делился тренерскими советами, а больше хандрил о том, что любимая доченька уже совсем взрослая, а значит, со дня на день выйдет замуж и уедет от него на край света.

Эти разговоры утомляли. И напоминали, что школа и правда останется позади совсем скоро.

Рико в школе всегда немного скучала. Она не могла дождаться университета, знала, что станет тренером, и то, что для этого все еще нужно закончить школу, воспринимала как неизбежное зло. Баскетбольный клуб Сейрин перевернул всё это с ног на голову.

Она взяла на руки Ниго и направилась к спортзалу. Оттуда уже доносился вполне энергичный ор Хьюги: первогодки опять сделали что-то не то, оставалось только молиться, что все кольца целы.

***

Женский душ в тренировочном лагере был единственным женским душем на этой земле, куда никогда не было очереди. А если его занимали слишком надолго, всегда можно было крикнуть, что она сейчас подкинет туда лягушку, и слушать вопли Момои.

— Тецу-кун был прав, у тебя нет сердца, — донеслось из-за двери, когда шум воды стих. Момои хихикнула. — Наверное, просто не помещается.

— Зато я могу спать на животе, — огрызнулась Рико, сделав себе мысленную пометку пристукнуть Куроко. Она жутко устала, не хватало сил даже нормально разозлиться. Или удержаться в рамках приличия. — И не комментировать чужую грудь при каждом удобном случае. Оставь свои фиксации при себе.

Дверь распахнулась, выпуская клубы пара. Раскрасневшаяся Момои стояла на пороге, обернутая в полотенце, и поддерживала тюрбан из второго на голове. Наверное, она хотела что-то сказать, но Рико положила руку на влажное плечо и отодвинула ее с дороги, а потом захлопнула дверь.  
Ощущением ее прижгло уже потом, когда после душа она наконец снова почувствовала себя человеком. Теплая, распаренная кожа под пальцами, яростный взгляд Момои и ее открывающийся рот. Рико засыпала с этим воспоминанием. Не думать об этом не получалось, но она знала, что наутро воспоминание рассеется. Такое уже бывало. И, если дать этому время, оно проходило.

***

— Благодарю, Харасава-сенсей, — Рико низко поклонилась. Харасава покачал головой.

— Мы будем рады тренировочному матчу. Многие мои игроки называют ваших среди самых интересных соперников. Сакурай, например, — он слегка улыбнулся. — Я не буду оригинален, хочу увидеть Аомине против Кагами.

Рико улыбнулась в ответ. Ей нравился Харасава. В отличие от многих тренеров, которых она знала, он не сводил разговор к ее отцу. И не просил передать привет маме, как чертов тренер Кайджо.

— Вы можете передать это Момои? Она должна быть у площадки, — Харасава вынул из портфеля тонкую папку. Рико взяла ее, попрощалась и вышла на улицу.

Стемнело, почти все разошлись ужинать. Но у площадки горел одинокий фонарь, и стучал мяч.

Аомине и Куроко играли один на один. На скамейке сидели Кагами (с выражением лица “мне больно, но я не могу оторваться”) и Момои. Она молча улыбалась, и Рико, кажется, вообще никогда не видела ее такой счастливой.

Когда Момои заметила ее, эта улыбка стала немного натянутой, хотя папку она приняла и вежливо поблагодарила. Рико вдруг захотелось всё исправить, хотя она не чувствовала себя особенно виноватой. Стоило быть сдержаннее. Стоило быть семпаем.

— Это было ужасно, — без обиняков заявил Аомине, развалившись на скамейке.

— Согласен, Аомине-кун, — Куроко вытер пот со лба и полез в рюкзак за бутылкой воды. — Самое ужасное твое поражение.

— Куроко, ты придурок. Смотрел бы лучше за своей собакой, — добавил Кагами, забравшийся на скамейку с ногами. Они начали оживленно переругиваться, Момои засмеялась и присоединилась к ним, а Ниго потопал к Аомине.

— Сацуки боится лягушек, — сказал тот вдруг вполголоса. Рико удивленно обернулась к нему. Аомине хмурился и чесал Ниго за ушами. Он пожал плечами, как будто это все объясняло. — Ну, всегда боялась, с детства еще. Как начнет орать…

— Дай-чан, — голос у Момои звенел. — А не пошел бы ты… играть с Кагамином, вот.

Тот оскалился:

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Они унеслись, осыпая друг друга привычными оскорблениями, а Куроко ушел купать Ниго. Стало тихо и неловко. Рико попыталась переварить слова Аомине и сказать что-нибудь, но на ум не пришло ничего, кроме:

— Хочешь сыграть?

Момои посмотрела на нее так удивленно, что Рико захотелось стукнуть саму себя по голове. Это потому, что я два года общалась почти исключительно с баскетбольными придурками, подумала она.

— Угу, — согласилась Момои. — Только я мало играю.

Впрочем, Момои ведь тоже.

— Я вообще не очень люблю баскетбол, — честно призналась Рико. Это, наверное, уже не было правдой.

— Я знаю, — Момои хитро улыбнулась и погладила лежащую на коленях папку.

— Думала же, что надо туда заглянуть.

В прорехах между облаками мигали звезды. Аомине громко называл Кагами самым тупым из всех сносных игроков, которых он знал. Игра один на один и в “нет, ты” набирала обороты. Рико, наверное, была больной на всю голову, потому что трэш-ток и яростный стук мяча казались ей успокаивающими.

— И я не знала, что ты боишься лягушек, — выпалила она.

Момои молчала, тоже глядя на звезды. Раз или два Рико чувствовала на себе ее взгляд, но не успевала его поймать.

— Мне кажется, мы не дождемся своей очереди, — вдруг сказала Момои. — Может, завтра вечером?

Рико посмотрела на яростное противостояние под кольцом и кивнула.

Они возвращались в номер по тропинке, освещенной луной, и говорили о Йосен, продолжая начатый в один из прошлых вечеров разговор. О Йосен говорили все, кто имел отношение к школьному баскетболу, потому что если бы на Интерхае давали приз за самую красивую команду, они взяли бы его сразу.

— Химуро-кун стал капитаном и просто отобрал всех самых красивых, — твердо сказала Момои.

— Или Араки Масако, — ответила Рико сквозь смех. — Хотя нет. Химуро-кун.

— Точно Химуро-кун.

— Ну правда! Они вообще-то еще и играют хорошо, но следить за игрой становится трудно.

Хотелось в душ, хотелось спать, а еще хотелось, чтобы завтра был не последний день лагеря.

— Чем займемся? — спросила Рико, падая на кровать.

— Мальчиков мы уже обсудили, — Момои загнула палец. — Накрасить друг друга? Заплести косички?

— Может, все-таки в баскетбол?

Они смеялись и говорили о чем-то полночи, а потом Рико слушала дыхание спящей Момои на соседней кровати и твердила сама себе, что это странное чувство — только на сегодня, а завтра они уже разъедутся.

***

Так и произошло. И сыграть в баскетбол у них не получилось, потому что за Тоо опять приехали раньше.

Дни привычно потекли друг за другом: учеба, тренировки, подготовка к Интерхаю. До тренировочного матча с Тоо оставалось три недели, и, возможно, уже надо было попросить у Куроко телефон Момои и задать ей какие-нибудь дурацкие вопросы вроде “а как ехать к вашей школе? Как дела?”.

— Возьми обе, — сказал Изуки, даже не глядя. Рико возмущенно потрясла двумя совершенно разными футболками.

— Я больше никогда не пойду с тобой шопить!

— Ну ладно, белую, — Рико проследила, куда он смотрит, и улыбнулась. Она была совсем не против магазина канцтоваров.

По крайней мере, пока не спросила Изуки, какой блокнот выбрать — с котом или с собачкой, и он ответил радостно:

— Я К-О-Т-егорически за этот.

— Точно больше никогда, — пробормотала Рико.

Набрав полные пакеты, они взяли по молочному коктейлю и сели за столик, наблюдая за другими покупателями.

— Ты стала такая задумчивая, — сказал вдруг Изуки, и Рико вытаращилась на него. — Даже орешь поменьше. Серьезно, тебе надо что-то сделать с пониманием самой себя.

— Спасибо, что напомнил мне впервые за этот год, за что ты у нас вице-кэп, — сказала она. Вышло зло, хотя в чем-то он был прав. Черт. Вот оно опять.

Изуки просто наградил ее очень долгим взглядом, а потом что-то себе повздыхал и ушел в туалет. И, конечно, именно в этот момент она услышала откуда-то слева:

— Привет! — и обернулась.

К ней шла Момои.

А Изуки мог идти к черту, потому что в этот момент Рико четко поняла, что скучала. Правда, было непонятно, что с этим делать.

Момои была очень, ослепительно красива и так решительно улыбалась, словно шла в одной ей известное наступление. Рассказала, что никак не может найти нормальные джинсы, зато Дай-чану они купили три пары кроссовок, она потом может рассказать, где большие размеры, наверняка им нужно, для Кагами так точно, ну и, может, Киеши-кун вернется?

— Нет, он не собирается назад, — машинально ответила Рико. А потом, просто потому что не могла промолчать об этом, — Классная помада.

Момои ей улыбнулась. Помада была ярче, чем она обычно носила, и Рико переживала маленькое, но убийственное осознание того, что да, она знает, как обычно выглядят губы Момои.

— Спасибо! Классная, да? — Момои, все еще улыбаясь, шагнула вперед. — Тебе тоже пойдет такой оттенок, хочешь свотч?

Она взяла руку Рико, лежащую на столе, подняла и поднесла к губам. Рука у нее оказалась маленькая и теплая, прикосновение губ — горячим и таким нежным, что у Рико закоротило в голове, и пробрало дрожью все тело.

— Сацуки! — услышала она голос Аомине. Момои выпустила ее руку.

Скажи что-нибудь, приказала себе Рико. Она продолжала смотреть Момои в глаза, и только на периферии зрения видела отпечаток губ на своей ладони, между большим и указательным пальцем — неяркий, но явный, что-то, что не исчезнет наутро.

Скажи что-нибудь сейчас, или тебя ждет вечность рифмованных упреков Изуки.

— Это вместо накрасить и плести косички? — спросила она.

— Вместо мальчиков и баскетбола, — улыбка Момои слегка дрожала, как мираж в пустыне. Рико чувствовала себя так же зыбко. Ее ладонь горела.

— Ну, вместо баскетбола не надо, — услышала она свой голос словно со стороны.

Когда Изуки вернулся, она сидела над телефоном и пыталась решить, как записать там номер Момои. Почему-то эта простая задача не поддавалась решению.

— Это, кстати, все началось в тренировочном лагере, — сказал Изуки, придвигая к себе молочный коктейль, и она не сразу поняла, что он о другом. — Ужасное место эти тренировочные лагеря.

— Кошмарное, — согласилась Рико, глотая свой потеплевший коктейль.

— Еще поедем?

— Конечно.


End file.
